Turbulence
by kisuke19
Summary: This is a story of human boy who grew up on Omega, and became one of the few people Aria trusted. The story focuses on the development of the two ocs in an otherwise cannon universe. It differs from cannon due to an oc dauther of Aria. This is not an Aria/oc pairing. All rights to Bioware. Rated M for languauge, violence, and future romantic/sexual themes (nothing overly explicit).


Turbulence

Chapter 1 – An Introduction

The markets of Omega were often teeming with some of the most diverse, yet hostile, faces that the galaxy had to offer. However, amidst the countless throngs of grizzled mercenaries, the polished appearances of businessmen, and the exotic beauty of Aria's dancers there was another familiar scene. A young boy no more than ten-years-old sifted through the crowd dressed in tattered clothes which hinted that may have once been worth more than they appear now. His disheveled appearance was not uncommon for the poorer denizens of Omega.

His angelic face still managed to hold that innocent childlike wonder as his light brown hair swayed a little just above his eyes and just below his ears. From the look in his lake blue it was clear he was bewildered by the sight before him. His right hand clenched protectively to the few credits he had as he searched for the stall his mother had instructed him to go to. Finally he found the produce kiosk he was searching for, but having only left his mother's side or there small apartment he was frightened by the prospect of having to brave the crowds of Omega, even if they only lived a short distance from one of the smaller markets.

The boy managed to rally his determination when he thought of his ailing mother and the look of trepidation on her face when he volunteered to buy the food and medicines they needed. As he approached the kiosk he noticed that the vendor was definitely not human. Though he had lived on Omega for a short time he had quickly grown accustomed to various races, but that didn't mean he was not fearful of some of them. The batarian noticed his approach and recognized his presence by tilting his head to the right and looking exasperated.

"Go away brat, trash like you makes the merchandise look bad," the shopkeeper lazily growled.

"But I am here to buy something," the boy squeak out.

"Still doesn't change the fact you look like crap so make it quick," the batarian replied. This bothered the boy, but he still handed him the list his mother gave him. "Some of this stuff is pricey boy. You sure you got the credits?" the shopkeeper asked. The boy emptied the thirty credits in his right hand on the counter. "That looks like it should cover it," the shopkeeper said with a smile.

"My mom said it would only cost eighteen credits for the medicine and seven for the food," the boy said with a puzzled look. His mother wouldn't be wrong about something as simple as this.

"Well brat times are hard so prices just went up," he replied. A look of recognition flashed across the boy's face. He may have been young, but even he could tell when someone was trying to cheat him, and his mother had worked too hard for this money for it to be extorted.

"But the prices are still marked the same as what my mom wrote," the boy stated with a hint of anger seeping into his voice.

"Yeah, so? Do you want to get your momma her medicine brat or do you want me to –"

"Holy shit, are really shaking down a kid?" an approaching asari said while laughing. The asari was different than the previous ones the boy had seen. She was just as pretty, maybe more, but she also scared him for some reason. She wasn't scary or nasty looking, in fact with her purple complexion and the blue shirt and pants and unbuttoned white and black overcoat she looked altogether commonplace for anywhere other than Omega, but that fear still sat in the boy's gut. Despite the fear though the boy found himself happy someone was sticking up for him. However, the batarian did not share the boy's fear. In fact it looked like he was annoyed that she was butting in.

"Why do you care how I do business?" the batarian asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm just saying that it's pretty sad having to resort to extorting some human runt," she replied with that smile never leaving her face.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and instead of bothering me you go back to whatever pole you just unsaddled?" the batarian griped while jabbing a finger in her chest. Her smile changed very quickly. She was still smiling, but the previously lighthearted humor was replaced with something suggesting a dark, thinly veiled intensity.

"You know, I just noticed that you have such pretty eyes. I almost want to make necklace out of them," she said in a polite tone. However, before he could reply she continued on with slight aggression leaking in her voice, "I was just making an observation before, and frankly I really don't care how you do business. I mean for Athame's sake this is Omega. But I don't take kindly to some scaly bastard insulting and poking me."

"I don't take kindly to threats from a pole jockey. Who the hell do you think you are?" the batarian growled. He then stepped out from behind his kiosk and roughly grabbed her coat. Her face then contorted into an even more frightening smile and she began laughing hysterically. "You think I'm being funny?" the batarian growled getting even more enraged.

"Stop it," the boy demanded. Following this the boy planted his foot to the back of the batarian's knee. Although he was only a boy he was still wear boots, worn as they were, and it still managed to cause the batarian significant pain. The batarian loosened his grip and took a step back, but the boy saw his face was contorted in fury.

The boy flinched and closed his eyes when he saw the batarian enormous fist headed his way. The punch never landed though. When he opened his eyes all he saw was the back of the woman's coat. He resituated himself to get a better views and saw that the batarian had split her lip quite badly.

"The name is Astraea, "she said amused in a far more sadist way then before, "although you probably don't recognize it. My mother, Aria, on the other hand is much more well-known around here don't you think?" she added. The boy noticed that the batarian did not look all that impressed by whatever boast she was trying to make.

"Do you really think that I'd believe —" he managed to get out before he seemed to freeze in some kind of field that Astraea made. The boy then jumped when at hearing what was at that point the single loudest sound he had ever heard in his entire life. Another asari had pulled one of those krogan guns that he remembered from the vids and fired it at his back at point blank range. While it is true that the boy had been forced to mature much quicker than others when he and his mother moved to Omega he had never witnessed something like this.

"I take it you can handle this from here?" the other asari asked Astraea.

"Of course mother," she answered.

"Then I'll see you back at Afterlife," her mother replied before departing.

He now understood why he felt that pang of fear earlier. This woman may be appealing and unassuming, but she had just helped kill this man while smiling to his face. He also realized why Astraea thought mentioning her mother would scare him off. He was even more afraid of her than he was of the batarian. She looked like she was related to Astraea, but she lacked any form of empathy for the carnage she had just caused. In fact she had a business like look on her face that disturbed him more than Astraea's smile, but then again Astraea had also just saved him.

Turning towards him Astraea asked "you alright there kid?" He nodded to her still in a daze. "Alright, you look like your brain just melted. By the way what's your name squirt?" she asked.

"Samael ma'am," he managed to say. He was still a little frightened by what had occurred.

"Well Samael it looks like you owe me. That guy was probably going to rob you blind, before he was going to kill you, but now it looks like you're getting a nice five fingered discount," she said with her original teasing smile returning. "How long have you lived on Omega?" Astraea asked while leaning against the kiosk with the krogan shotgun still hot in her hand.

"About a month or so now. We had to come here when my dad was looking for work, but we haven't heard from him in a bit," Samael replied.

"A month is more than long enough for anyone to realize this is not a safe place to live especially for a little boy," she playfully lectured.

"I know, but I had to help my mother," Samael said somehow managing to retain a look of determination while hanging his head slightly.

"Take it from me brat even something as simple as helping out your mother on Omega isn't like it would be on some colony world," Astraea pointed out "also you might want to grab what you need now. Standing here claymore shotgun and all is not going to keep vermin from descending on this place for long." The boy took the hint and collected what he needed from the kiosk. When he turned back around Astraea was already beginning to head off.

"Thank you," the boy said quite quietly. Despite that she still managed to hear him.

"Don't thank me kid you just managed to get lucky today, but if you manage to grow up here without getting too messed up hit me up at a place Afterlife for work. We could always use someone willing to dropkick a batarian," she replied still walking, "also" she said turning her smirking face back around, "welcome to Omega."


End file.
